


The Salvatore Legacy

by TTBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: Say Stefan had Kids As well as Damon. And they went to salvatore school.





	The Salvatore Legacy

Sunday 8PM

Stefan looked at his daughter. She had completely refused to pack her bags. 

"I'm not going!!!" She screamed as she kicked over her suitcase "and you can't fucking make me!!" She hissed while she glared viciously at her father.  
She loved her dad, but he was trying to put her into a boarding school!!

"Language Steph...." he started  
She slapped him across his face with an almighty force  
"You want to get rid of me! Just like when you sent me to live with your stupid bastard hell of a brother!!"  
Stefan held his jaw. His daughter hit him good. Harder than anyone had done.  
"Look, this is not a debate okay?" He said sternly  
Stephanie salvatore just glared. She was pissed, too pissed. Her father wanted to push her away. Spending 3 1/2 years with Damon was bad enough as it is. Spending the rest of her life in a boarding school was purely satanic. It made her envy her father.

Stefan looked up at his daughter and when she didn't look back, it made him shatter. His heart dropped into his stomach, not that he had one to begin with. He couldn't give in though. He straightened up. He had to be firm. "You are going" he ordered. Stephanie whistled over his voice.  
How did i manage to raise you so bad? Questioned Stefan in his head.  
"I wonder when you will realise that you raised me this way." She snarled as she walked over to her father, who was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.  
"What?! I tried to make you innocent! I put you under a roof, brought you everything you want.", his voice softened at the last part. "I wanted you to be happy. You didnt seem happy with me. I was too controlling, over-protective..." he trailed off ," i just hope you go to this school. Get some friends. Hang out with people who make you comfortable." He smiled as he wiped a tear from her eye ," my beautiful daughter, my own heart. My reason to live, and to die." He kissed her forehead and held her in his chest.

Stephanie started crying. Not heavily. But the tears were still there. "I'll go", she said looking up at her dad ," i'll go to the school."  
She had regretted it, but to see her dad so vunerable, sent her on a guilt trip.  
She packed her bag and went up to her room. She closed her door and dropped on her bed.  
"Hey Derreck", she smiled as she held the phone to her ear.  
"Thank god, i thought i would be alone" she smirked.  
"Damn, you got him good," she laughed.  
"Okay, bye D"

Monday 2AM

She shuffled awake.  
She was dreaming of something she shouldn't be. It made her wet. Her wolf instict (which will be discussed later) was to fill her body with desire.  
She whipped out her laptop and just as she was about to press search, her Warlock instinct stopped her. She was still wet and wanted to feel herself. She had her hands inside of her panties and all she needed now was a source to assist in her fetish. Her body wouldnt let her so she gave in. She got up and put on her short shorts and a sweater too big for her. She went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. When she heard the floorboards creak behind her. She flipped around "Dad!!" She shrieked  
"What are you doing up so early steph?" He asked her  
"I could ask you the same thing, but i have no desire in. listening to your stories." She glared at her father who had only boxers on. She covered her eyes "dad... dress appropriately" she sighed  
"Be mature" he said in a stern voice.  
She just drank the water and left. She had no patience for her father. Not right now. 

"Steph...", she heard her fathers soft voice penetrate the silence.  
She stopped and turned around at the kitchen door.  
"What?" She hissed  
"I still love you" he whispered as he hugged his daughter.  
"These things that are happening, are your mothers side and my fault. I shouldnt have left you with Damon. But i did want to protect you from me. I tend to hurt people without realising." She looked up at him. A tear had strolled down his face. She released his grip and sat on his lap facing him. "I will always love you dad, and i dont blame you for trying to protect me." She cupped his face, and used her thumb to wipe away the tears. She hugged him. His head pressing against her chest. She didnt want to hurt him. She just wanted to show how much he had hurt her. "Night dad" she said kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Night steph." He said.

8AM

Stephanie was just packing her accessories when she heard a knock on the door. She was ready to leave. She opened it but closed it immediately. "Nope nope nope nope nope." She dreaded who was at the door. The door opened slowly. "Hello my ever so sweet neice" he smirked. "Where's your daddy?"  
Stephanie just didnt want to see her uncle. "Uncle Damon," she started ," hes..." she leaned to whisper in his ear ," up your ass" she pulled away and put her finger on her lip as if to say 'keep it a secret'  
"I must've raised at this point," he still smiled.  
"I think i accidentally shat him out"  
Stephanie laughed. Although she hated damon, he was the only one that could make her lose her pokerface in minutes.  
Damon reached out for his neice and hugged her. His chin was on her back and her face was in his muscular chest. "How come you havent visited?" He said in a low gravely whisper.  
"Daddy wont let me" she sighed breaking the hug. "Ahh!" damon shrieked as he dropped.  
A teen boy appearing behind him.  
"Hey cous" he gave a smirk and helped his dad up.  
Derreck. He had brown hair, blue eyes and rosy pink lips. His smile was perfect and he had this earring in his ear instead of a daylight ring.

"You got me i will admit" damon said grabbing his sons hand.  
Stephanie just smiled it was funny watching the boys act childish.  
Stefan had walked up behing her.  
She turned around to see he was smiling.  
"Dad? Are you okay?" She said smiling  
"Yeah why?"  
"I have never seen you smile before" she added smiling back.  
She hugged her father. This was the last time she would see him.  
"Baby brother" damon smiled. He hugged his brother.  
"Uncle Stefan" said derreck fist bumping him.  
Stephanie snuck away to leave them to their boy behaviour.  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark brown hair, very very very dark infact, it almost looked black. She had hazel eyes. Her hair was up in two buns and had two little fringes(like josie saltzmans hair in the football game). She had defined dimples when she smiled. Her lips were pink. And her eyebrows were arched. She had put on white shorts and and a ripped black crop top. She had white Jordans on. And earrings that looped. She grabbed her suitcase and put her backpack on. She strolled downstairs to were the boys were being childish.  
"Are we going now?" She smiled

9:30AM  
She waved goodbye to Damon. 'Shit!' She thought as she stood infront of the gates waiting for Alaric. 'Why am i wasting my time' she thought.  
Derreck had lost his patience for Saltzman. He had started throwing rocks.  
He finally arrived and Derreck looked at him. "Took you long enough" she spoke up. 

Two girl were behind them  
"Hi, my name is lizzie" said the blonde one  
"Hi im Josie" said the brunette one  
"We are your tour guides today" said lizzie.  
Stephanie had gone full bitch. She hated learning. It was manipulative. It was retarded. It was foolish.  
"Hi im derreck salvatore and this is my cousin Stephanie salvatore." Said derreck at last  
"Oh really i never knew you were salvatores", said the blonde one ," you certainly dont have the features of one." She said in a bitchy voice  
Stephanie found it utterly rude. In vampire speed she zoomed toward lizzie and sank her teeth into her neck.  
She started feeding and instead of hearing cries to stop she heard her moaning.  
"Stop!" Josie screamed as she tried to siphon from Stefanie but it didnt work her power just bounced back into her arm making it flimsy.  
Alaric also tried to stop her but she kept going. She pushed alaric down, knocking him out. She separated from lizzies neck. Lizzies blood dripping down her chin "is that salvatore enough for you" she smirked like damon when she did something bad.  
Derreck charged forward and looked at his cousin. "I think ill get another tour guider" he sped off into the school. Stephanie blinked to get her eyes back to normal. She smiled at josie. And she looked back at lizzie. The blonde had liked it. She looked at lizzies pale face that was slowly regaining its color. 

She helped the girl up and lifted Dr. Saltzman onto her shoulders. "Lead the way" she said staring at Josie.  
Josie deeply wanted to refuse but she wouldnt be doing the right thing.

10:40AM  
Lizzie was still recovering as was The Headmaster. Josies arm had finally healed. She was confused as to why her siphoning did not work but she was too lazy to figure it out. 

3:01 PM  
Stephanie was walking down the hallway when she walked into a group of vampires. "So you think youre bad, huh?"said one "just because you knocked out Dr. Saltzman doesnt mean you run the school." Someone else said.  
Stephanies eyes began pulsing "well you guys should probably move before sonebody gets hurt" there was a crowd now, everyone was watching. A vamp swung but stephanie caught his hand mid- punch. She twisted it back and lurched forward and sank her teeth into his neck. She had left him with 39% of his blood he would survive, this time. She dropped him and wiped her chin. "You can fight me if you want. But you'll see who'll come out on top" she smiled stepping over his body and walking a few steps before she was ambushed. Someone was choking her. She smiled and pushed back bursting his lip. She turned around quickly and pushed him onto the floor sitting on top of him. His crotch was touching hers. She then said "its not the first ive been chocked, love." She sank her teeth into his flesh. As she did she felt something harden underneath her. She tried to ignore it. But it started going into her so she pulled off. She broke his neck instead. "Anyone else" she snickered as the blood dripped on her crop top. She rolled her eyes and took off her shirt. She only had her bra and shorts on now. "C'mon guys", she looked around at the vamps ," you afraid you'll get your ass kicked?" She just laughed at them. A boy charged at her. She stuck his foot out tripping him. She sat ontop of his crotch and started feeding. 

After this happened to all the other vamps she made her way to the bathroom. A teacher stopped her. It was dorian. "Improper clothing. Detention." He said looking at her bare stomach. She looked up into his eyes. She walked right to him and started touching his chest. She rubbed up and down. Dorian took her hand off. She then smiled and wiped her hand over his crotch over and over until she felt something twitch inside his pants. She smiled. "Do i have to go?" Dorian looked at her "no..." She looked at him and flashed a smile at him as she unclasped her bra infront of him. He saw her peach coloured nipples. She wasnt stiff. She put her bra back on. She walked away wandering what he thought. Dorian wanted to fuck the life out of her but he would not make love with a student. 

Stephanie walked down another hallway she walked right into somebody and stumbled back a bit. She snapped her head up and saw it was a girl. She was pretty and she was strong. "I'm sorry", stephanie said ," i dont think ive met you, names stephanie, salvatore. Stephanie salvatore." The girl smiled "hi, welcome to the salvatore school.", she smiled and her eyes smiled too. "My name is hope. Mikaelson. Hope mikaelson.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to see somebody. This is my 2nd story. Im getting the hand of it.... i think.


End file.
